


Stars In My Future

by PrivatePen (Mysteryreview)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteryreview/pseuds/PrivatePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe is too big, the future is complicated, and Gon smells like grass. There’s too much to think about at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars In My Future

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of short stories I will be writing of various fandoms. There will most definitely be more HunterxHunter though. 
> 
> How did this happen.
> 
> (A.K.A I had a craving for some serious fluff and this was the result.)

“Killua?”

“Mm…” 

“Hey, Killua!” Gon whispered closer to his ear, lightly shaking the boy’s form in the darkness of the grass and moonlight.

“Mm.. Mhm? Wha- whassup?” Killua cracked an eye open groggily.

“How many stars do you think there are in the sky?”

Killua shifted in the grass and raised a sleepy brow at Gon. “What? Obviously too many to count. Space goes on forever. Didn’t you learn that in school?” 

“Umm…no?”

Killua ran a hand down his face. “Right, right. Sorry.”

Gon’s sunshiny laugh pierced through the cool night air. “It’s okay! But I mean-” he propped himself up on one elbow with a ‘hup’, pressing his cheek into his palm to regard his friend eye to eye, “Is it really infinite? Can anything really be infinite? I can’t imagine something that doesn’t end. Gah-” He scratched roughly through his hair.

Killua could practically see the steamy puffs of air pouring from the gears turning in his head. 

“Hey, hey, don’t hurt yourself thinking about it, stupid,” Killua reached up to lock Gon’s head under his arm and give him a powerful noogie. “There’s no point! We’ll never know, so stop already.”

“But- AH! That’s s-so... urgh-! Aren’t you curious?!” A frustrated Gon wriggled out of Killua’s vice trap, falling backward on his tush.

“Not really. It’s interesting but... why waste my time?”

“It really interests me though. I wanna knooow!”

“Then think about other interesting stuff. Smaller stuff. Like the future.”

“That’s not small either!” Gon threw his arms up in exacerbation.

“ ‘s smaller than the universe. And something you may actually wrap your dumb head around. Good enough.”

“Mm… Like… where we’ll be when we’re old?”

“Eh, I guess. I meant more like, what were we gunna eat tomorrow.” Killua chuckled, then wrinkled his nose. “I don’t wanna think about being an old geezer.”

“Yeah,” Gon rubbed his tummy absentmindedly, falling back into the grass. Then his hand suddenly lurched, gripping the fabric over his stomach with a disgusted expression, tongue sticking out. “Or if I’ll get another chance to sock Hisoka in the face.” He pumped a fist up into the air as if dealing an invisible uppercut.

They both laughed, but it couldn’t hide their visible shivers. 

“Well, at least we know where we’ll be when we’re old.” Gon stated resolutely to the glittery sky. 

“Oh? _We_ do?” Killua tilted his head, amused by what Gon could possibly know that he himself didn’t.

“Mhm!” Gon rolled over and on top of Killua with a heavy plop to his chest, knocking some wind out of him. “ Just like this!” Gon folded his arms over Killua’s chest, chin pressing atop his hands. His legs began to kick lightly behind him. Gon’s eyes slid to a close above a contented smile.

Killua felt pinned, as if a single move would be a disastrous disturbance of nature. Warmth flooded his body in such a way that convinced him it must have been radiating from the boy currently inches from his face

Killua could never count every star, but he knew for certain that the sky was missing one. What else would be making his cheeks red with heat just from being so near?

“Like _what_?” Killua asked cautiously, hands floating just above Gon’s shoulders as if they might burn him.

“This,” he sighed, lazily gesturing to the calm atmosphere of nature around them before nestling back into his spot on Killua.

“How would you know that though?” Killua propped himself up slightly on his elbows and furrowed his brows.

Gon slid his eyes open and pushed himself up on his hands to look him seriously in the eyes. He looked almost…hurt. “Why wouldn’t we be?” Genuine confusion prodded at Gon’s features. 

Killua blinked, dumbfounded. Had it not occurred to Gon in all the time they’d known each other that they may not be able to be with the other the way they were now? It was just the natural order of things, wasn’t it? In life, people went their separate ways, more often than not. That kind of thing didn’t last. And yet-

Killua shook his head and forcibly shoved a surprised Gon’s face back into his shirt before laying back in the grass.

“Tch. Look what you’re doing to me. Your dumb thinking is contagious.”

Killua felt the soft, muted vibrations of Gon's laughter hum through his body.

“Mhm! Probably.”

And after another quiet moment, Gon’s breathing became steady and deep.

“Hey, you sleepin’? Hey, Gon-”

A gentle breeze pushed through Gon’s hair and tickled Killua’s nose. It smelled like a mixture of clean grass and earth. Gently, so as not to disturb the sleeping boy, he nuzzled more comfortably into it, burying himself deeper to drown out other senses. Killua could already feel his limbs tingling with numbness from the weight on top of him, swirled in with something else internal that he didn’t dare put a finger on. He would definitely curse himself in the morning. But that was for his future self to worry about.


End file.
